


(Conjugal?) Visits

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season 6 Spoilers, inmate!Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I wrote based on <a href="http://machtaholic.tumblr.com/post/145382655511">this commercial</a> and turned into a big old lump of schmoop ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Conjugal?) Visits

His first month there, he didn’t get a single visitor. That was okay - Mike knew he wasn’t everybody’s main focus. He’d received a letter from Rachel a few days after being processed; it had been exactly what he’d expected. He’d read the letter then promptly threw it away and made a mental note to take her off his visitor list.

When he’d gotten a call that Monday morning that he had a visitor, he frowned but made his way down to the Visiting Room. The guard reminded all the waiting prisoners about the rules; handshakes, kisses and hugs only at the beginning of the visit, after that no touching. Mike only listened with half an ear - he was curious as to who was there to visit him.

When he was finally allowed into the Visiting Room, he scanned the group of people there, caught sight of a familiar face and smiled a bit, pushing through the other inmates to reach Harvey and give him a hug.

“Sorry I didn’t come sooner,” Harvey said, returning the hug for a few minutes before stepping back so they could both sit down.

“I wasn’t expecting anyone,” Mike admitted as he sat down across from Harvey.

Harvey was quiet for a few minutes. “I see prison did what even I couldn’t do,” he said. “Rid you of that awful hairstyle.”

Mike reached up and ran a hand over his now much shorter hair. “Really? That’s what you want to talk about? My hair?”

“Well, it was horrendous before,” Harvey replied. “This is rough, but much better.”

“You’re such an asshole,” Mike said. “How are you? How’s the firm?”

“Me? I’m fine,” Harvey said. “As fine as I can be without an actual firm. Everyone left, Mike. We’re all pariahs as of right now.”

“Shit,” Mike whispered. “I’m so-”

“Don’t say it,” Harvey replied. “Just don’t. I didn’t come here to talk about that.”

“Then why did you come here?” Mike asked. “I thought it would be out of sight, out of mind. You’d rebuild the firm and get on with your life.”

“Goddammit Mike,” Harvey said. “I can’t get on with my life. Don’t you get that? I can’t do anything when you’re here.”

Mike stared at Harvey, blinking. “Harvey,” he whispered. “I didn’t … I didn’t realize.”

“I quit, Mike,” Harvey said. “The reason why it took me so long to visit - it was because I was moving.”

“Where? Where did you move to?”

“Here,” Harvey whispered. “I bought a house about a mile from here, Four bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, a horrid yellow color. Plenty of windows and light, a big kitchen … “

“You moved here,” Mike said. “Boy, you don’t make any small moves, do you? Do you even have work here?”

“Providing advice to some internet company,” Harvey said. “Technical advisor for some television show. They pay well enough.”

“And in two years? When my sentence is up? You going to want to keep living here?” Mike asked, itching to reach out and take Harvey’s hands.

“At least until you’re acclimated,” Harvey replied. “After that, who knows? We might move.”

“We.” Mike ran his hands over his hair again. “Dammit. You don’t do anything in halves. Can you just say it? Please.”

Harvey leaned in close. “When I come to visit you on Saturday, I will greet you with the tenderest of kisses,” he whispered. “And I will run my fingers through what’s left of your hair. And I will do that every time I come visit until you’re released. And I will be waiting on the day you’re released and I will take you home.”

“You can’t visit me every visitor’s day,” Mike mumbled. “I only have 12 points a month. Weekday visits only count for one point, but weekend ones are two points a visit.”

“Then I’ll make sure to make each visit count,” Harvey promised. 

“I love you, too,” Mike whispered.

“I’m not leaving you, Mike. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> The house that Harvey bought is [this one](http://www.realtor.com/realestateandhomes-detail/2-Spring-Ridge-Ct_Danbury_CT_06811_M44872-16331#photo0)


End file.
